


The Chronicles of Cisco (cont.)

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Vibe Origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, guys! It's Cisco! I have one more entry for you... This one's a doozy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Cisco (cont.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chronicles of Cisco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118105) by Cisco Ramon. 



> A) I needed one more entry of the amazing Chronicles of Cisco. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read this tumblr blog before you read my fanfic: http://chroniclesofcisco.tumblr.com
> 
> B) VIBE WAS CONFIRMED IN THE SEASON FINALE AND IT WAS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!! I kid you not, that was the scene that actually made me start crying. So, like anything that gets me super-emotional, I felt an insane need to write about it! Here's the product of that! Enjoy! :)

This past week, I’ve learned a lot about coincidences and how there’s really no such thing as one. Everything happens for a reason. For example, a sociopath speedster travels to the past to kill my best friend as a child, gets his ass stuck in the past, takes on another guy’s identity, hires me, builds a particle accelerator that turns said best friend into a speedster, said best friend’s foster dad’s new partner also turns out to be said sociopath speedster’s great great great great grandfather, and in order to prevent said sociopath speedster from ever being born, said great great great great grandfather...kills himself.

...It’s been a hell of a week...

But, back to coincidences--or lack thereof--for the past year, I always thought that Eobard Thawne hiring me at S.T.A.R. Labs was because it was my destiny to help Barry in becoming The Flash. I mean, who else would’ve made him his dope suit, am I right? I found out a few days ago, though, that I couldn’t have been more wrong. I, apparently, was _meant_ to be in S.T.A.R. Labs the night of the particle accelerator explosion. ...Because how else would I have become the metahuman I was supposed to be?

Yeah, you guys heard that right. I still can’t believe it either.

I mean, the last person I should trust is the guy who killed me, but...that’s the thing. I _remember_ that he killed me. Caitlin...Joe...Iris...no one else remembers that timeline that Barry reset. But I do. And there’s something else, too. Actually, this is the reason why I decided to share this with you guys today.

Last night, in my dreams, I saw him...me...Vibe. I don’t know. That name feels right. I mean, it’s also what people were calling me there, so...

Guys, I was a hero. Rescuing people, saving their lives, and it felt...good. Like, _really_ good. I now know the adrenaline rush Barry feels every time he puts on that suit.

But, in my dream, I... I have to stop calling them dreams. They’re not. They’re real. They’re gonna happen...or they did or...I don’t know. This inter-dimensional time travel stuff is still confusing me.

But, as I was saying, in these...visions...sonic blasts were generating from my hands and it was trippy on so many levels!

I just hope that whenever these powers decide to show up, I don’t end up hurting the people closest to me. I mean, the last time someone had the ability to control sound waves, he used that power to attempt to hurt a lot of people. But that ability was artificial... Imagine how strong it can be when it’s not...

Thawne said that "a great and honorable destiny" awaits me. I don’t know if that’s true. I mean, it _looked_ true from what I dreamt last night, but...you know, it’s just still insane to believe that that was me or...will be me...

I haven’t told Barry, Caitlin, or Ronnie yet. Barry’s still dealing with...everything...and well, Caitlin and Ronnie just got married. I’ll let them enjoy their blissful honeymoon. The last thing they need to do is worry about me.

When I have actual...proof...I’ll tell them...or show them, but for now, it’s just between you, me, and an empty particle accelerator full of lost dreams and feared futures.


End file.
